


A Meeting Of More Than Minds

by Cassie Morgan (BADFalcon)



Category: Leverage, White Collar
Genre: Fetish, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-03
Updated: 2010-08-03
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5237843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BADFalcon/pseuds/Cassie%20Morgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was supposed to have been a simple retrieval job takes a left turn when Eliot runs into an old friend who is after the same manuscript as his client. Luckily, Eliot has dealt with Neal Caffrey many times before and knows just how to take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Meeting Of More Than Minds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Koryou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koryou/gifts).



The two men circled each other and the manuscript, slowly, carefully, neither taking their eyes off the other or the glass display case between them.

"Neal Caffrey," Eliot smirked, one hand reaching for the knife in his back pocket. Not that he needed it when dealing with this particular con man but it didn't hurt to be careful even so - you never knew if an old dog had learned any new tricks. "See you brought your pet FBI agent with you - how are Peter and Elizabeth, by the way?" He slid the knife into one hand, his eyes still fixed on Caffrey and the manuscript.

"Eliot Spencer." Neal dipped his head in acknowledgement. "Peter and Elizabeth are their usual charming selves. Elizabeth's company is really starting to take off and they've even gone and got themselves a dog now. Satchmo," he chuckled, before his expression turned serious again. "Since you're here, I'm sure your favourite IYS investigators aren't far behind you. How are Sterling and Ford?"

"Tangled up in a million knots and trippin' over each other. Think I left them in Croatia. Or was it Slovakia? Somewhere in Eastern Europe, anyway..." He took a side-step to his left, subtly starting to close the gap between him and Neal.

"Never a good place. Well, unless you're trying to lose someone." Neal smiled, eyebrow raised as he watched Eliot inching towards him. "Ford's wife and son, how are they?"

"They're good. Maggie's itching to get back to work and Sam's growing like a weed."

"Babies tend to do that," Neal agreed. "You carrying?"

Eliot snorted and shook his head, narrowing his eyes at Neal. "I hate guns."

"That makes two of us." Neal started to take a step closer to the case, dancing backwards at a single growl from Eliot, who closed the gap between them even as they continued to circle. "So..." he trailed off, gesturing towards the manuscript.

"So," Eliot narrowed his eyes and twirled the knife in his hand, his lip curling up in a cruel smirk. "My client really wants his book back."

"Of course he does. I really want this book."

"I'm sure you do. And with all the law enforcement outside, that puts us at a bit of a stalemate, don't you think? Now, this gonna end up like last time or you just gonna back off like a good boy and let me take it?"

~~~~~

_The two men circled each other and the statue between them, slowly and carefully, neither taking their eye off the other or the glass display case in front of them. Eliot inched closer and closer, side step at a time, towards Neal. When the distance was right he reached out and locked a handcuff around the slender wrist; the other cuff already attached to his own wrist, cuffing them together._

_"Interesting," Neal purred as he found himself pulled flush against Eliot's hard chest. And it wasn't just Eliot's chest that was hard, as Neal quickly discovered. "Very interesting," he murmured against Eliot's lips, tongue parting them._

_Eliot groaned and brought his hands up to cup Neal's head as he took control of the kiss, thrusting his tongue into Neal's mouth. He held Neal still as he took his time exploring and tasting, leaving none of his mouth untouched before pulling back, sucking hard on his tongue and nipping at his lips._

_Neal’s breath came in pants as he rocked his hips against Eliot's thigh and his hands ripped Eliot's shirt off. He surged forward, capturing Eliot's bottom lip between his teeth, his fingers exploring the retrieval specialist’s muscled chest._

_“Like what you feel?” Eliot smirked, pushing Neal to the floor and straddling him. He deftly unzipped Neal’s pants and pushed them and his briefs down. “Cos I know I like what I see.” Yanking on the cuffs, he pulled Neal to a half sitting position, kissing him hard and curling his fingers around his hard cock. “Like what I feel too.”_

_“That makes two of us,” Neal groaned, his head hitting hard against the floor as Eliot entered him. He grabbed handfuls of his hair, meeting Eliot’s thrusts with abandon. “Fuck.” Fingers, teeth and lips teased and tortured as they fucked until Neal became lost in the sensations; Eliot expertly playing him until his orgasm hit him like a tidal wave and his eyes slid closed._

_He had woken moments later cuffed what Eliot had assumed was securely, to the base of an empty display case, no sign of his clothes or the other man._

~~~~

"Now, this gonna end up like last time or you just gonna back off like a good boy and let me take it?" Eliot’s growled order almost sent Neal to his knees but he kept his calm facade, even as his cock started hardening in his pants.

"Well that depends on two things really," he chuckled, watching as Eliot took another step closer, the gap between them closing. "Number one being you put that knife away." He paused, watching in relief as Eliot resheath the knife. "Thank you. And... You’ve got the cuffs, I assume?" His grin grew as Eliot produced the cuffs. “But don’t think you’re going to get away as easily this time!” 

~El Fin~


End file.
